Marksight's Attack!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The evil alien Marksight searched for his son. Zack need Ben, Julie and Gwen's help to protect his brother, Reply from him. Also Maya and Kevin decided to kill Reply for their importance.
1. Time

**Marksight's Attack**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first Ben 10 fic.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**_Time: 500 years ago._**  
**_Place: Johor Bharu, Johor, Malaysia_**

At one abonden house there, there were 5 paranormal shamans came to that house. They brought of much gadgets and insence sticks. They sat down on the ground, closen their eyes and reading of spells.

That time, there was one blue disgusting monster came out from that house, walked toward them. Most of the shamans got a heart atack then fainted, except one.

That monster tried to disturb him but..... he failed as he thrown away from the scene.

"Hey, human!" scolded that monster. "How dare you disturbed my home!!"

"I'm not disturb you," said that shaman, Zulkifli. "But you disturbed us,"

"Prove it!"

Zulkifli was a paranormal shaman who he dutied to find one alien monster named Marksight. He used to stay in one abonden house and like to eat humans who walked to that house. That caused fear to much humans there thus the paranormal shamans came there to chase him out.

Marksight was an alien from one planet called Darjogous, arrived at Earth to find humans as the food source.

"You've much disturbed all humans here. You need to get out from here. This is for our importance," said Zulkifli.

"Okay, what if we make one agreement?" asked Marksight.

"Agreement of what?"

"I'll not to eat humans if I can eat your heart,"

"Okay. Deal!"

There, Zulkifli took out his knife from his pocket then he stabbed his chest to take out his heart. He weakily give his heart to Marksight, then that monster harshily eating that heart.

Then, that monster changed into human, similar with Zulkifli.

"How dare you....." said Zulkifli, weakily. "Broke that promise,"

"Thanks for 'helping' me," said Marksight, became a human. "You're a fool human!"

Marksight leaved the scene. Zulkuifli was dead.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kamu biasa yang sentiasa terlewat_  
_Masa terik ku rasa_  
_Merana layu kerna tiada yang pernah_  
_Mengenal erti mudah_  
_Menjadi terang walaupun berwarna hitam_  
_Meninggalkan kesan_  
_Seolah tiada yang mengambil kesempatan_  
_Yang ketara hilang_  
_Aku menunggu berharap selama_

(Translated in English)  
_You used to be late always_  
_I felt that time was so hard_  
_Greiving due to no one had_  
_known of the meaning of easy is_  
_Became bright even colored black_  
_leaved the stains_  
_Like no one had take an oppurtunity_  
_The most one is gone_  
_I'm waiting and hoping for so long._

**_Time: Present_**  
**_Place: Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia  
Note: Ben and Gwen were 10._**

"I'm telling you a truth, so dangerous if we're getting closer with Marksight," said Zack.

"You said, that monster is still alive?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, are you not listening here?" scolded Gwen.

"Okay, okay. Be calm. Since after that, Marksight waited for 500 years of his son. If he and his son combined their power together...... the world will belong to them and no one can stop them," said Zack.

"But I can stop them," said Ben.

"I think you too much influenced by the comics," said Zack. "If you want to attack them, that's useless,"

"But what if we took his son from him?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, good idea," said Zack. "We can prevent him from the evil power of Marksight,"

"I can protect him from his evil power with my skills," said Gwen.

"Maybe I can teach them to fight against that evil monster," said Ben.

All of them muted for a while.

"And how are we know of the appearance of his son?" asked Ben.

"Mmmmm...." Zack murmured. "I don't know,"

That time, there was one meteor crashed down to one side of Kuala Lumpur city, following with much small meteors. That makes all citizen right there ran away.

"I think this is an indication of the appearance of Marksight," said Zack.

Then, Zack, Ben and Gwen ran away from the scene. There, they arrived at one park. They saw one hidden building. One dark abonden building.

As they walked in, they saw red lights appeared. They walked together and they saw of something.

One meteor rock, red light glowed.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Fikiranku bersamamu jambatan gelap_  
_Dalamanku idamkanmu jelas dan aman selalu_

(Translated in English)  
_My mind with you, the dark bridge_  
_My internal wants you, clear and peace, always._

At the same time, there was one broom legged with platypus-like monster was searching for something. Then, he saw of..... the three humans (who are they?)

That monster changed into a eagle-legged with scary monster! That makes all of them screamed.

"Zack, we need to run!" screamed Gwen. There, she, Zack and Ben ran but......

Ben stopped running as he activated his Omnitrix. He changed into Heatblast.

That scary monster and Heatblast fought together while Gwen and Zack ran toward that meteor rock with red light.

That time, both of monsters had a fire blast. That makes that place became hotter with their heat.

After a few minutes they fought....

time is running out! Heatblast returned back into Ben.

"Hey! Do you have anything that we can do together? Or not?" asked Ben.

That monster growled, makes Ben felt little scared. But that monster changed into his original form (platypus-like monster) as he looked over something.

Ben looked over one fluffy ball with blue eyes at his lap.

"So, this is what you want, huh?" asked Ben, then he thrown that ball to that monster. That monster moved away with that ball that he looked for.

Ben rushed toward Gwen and Zack.

"Anything to help?" asked Ben.

"Nothing to do for," said Gwen. "How are we want one to do with this thing?"

"I have an idea," said Zack.

Zack shown of one ring at his middle finger at his right hand. Then, he targetted one magenta-light toward that meteor rock and divided it into half.

There, they saw of one baby inside one frozen tube. That frozen tube hidden inside of that meteor rock.

Then, Zack took out of something from his pocket, after he unlocked that frozen tube then he wearing of one ring to that baby.

"Let's get out from here," said Zack, then he, Ben and Gwen leaved the scene.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dengarkan aku suaramu yang dicari_  
_Seperti masa dulu_  
_Selama akan ku seiring bunyimu itu_  
_Dari waktu yang sunyi_  
_Aku menunggu berharap selama_  
_Fikiranku bersamamu jambatan gelap_  
_Dalamanku idamkanmu jelas dan aman selalu_  
_Selalu selama_

(Translated in English)  
_Listen up for your voice that I looking for_  
_Like I was in my past time_  
_For long time for me with that your voice_  
_From the lonely time_  
_I'm waiting and hoping for so long._  
_My mind with you, the dark bridge_  
_My internal wants you, clear and peace, always.  
Always for a long time_

**Time: 5 years later.**  
**Place: Teluk Intan, Perak, Malaysia**

Zack took care of his 'little brother' wisely and he named it as Reply.

When Reply was 5, he used to wear of one ring, it made of one material from outer space, it functioned to prevent him from being evil.

Zack and Reply were altogether to find of one material, far away. That ring can't take longer to protect Reply. He need to find for one human girl that can help Reply to protect himself from the evil powers that he had.

"Brother," said Reply. "Why are we need to take this journey? I wanna go home,"

"No, Reply," said Zack. "We'll get your luck soon,"

"My luck? What do you mean?"

"It meant.... em.... you can getting rich,"

"But I don't want it. I want to be with you,"

Reply walked faster. Zack ran following him.

"Reply, I have something to tell you," said Zack.

"Why?" asked Reply.

"Reply, I hope you can take out of your ring,"

"But why?"

"You'll be controlled,"

"That's okay, brother. I can take care of myself,"

Then, Reply and Zack were taking the motorcycle, then they leaved the scene.

"Okay, we'll finding of one material that can help us together," said Zack.

"That's awesome, brother," said Reply.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Fikiranku bersamamu jambatan gelap_  
_Dalamanku idamkanmu jelas dan aman_  
_Fikiranku bersamamu jambatan gelap_  
_Dalamanku idamkanmu jelas dan aman_  
_Selalu selalu_

(Translated in English)  
_My mind with you, the dark bridge_  
_My internal wants you, clear and peace,  
__My mind with you, the dark bridge_  
_My internal wants you, clear and peace,  
always. Always_

At the same time......

At one housing area.....

There was Maya, one girl brought of her travel bag then he climbed out to the window and decided to run away. But.........

"Hey!!" There's someone walked into that room, that makes that girl cancelled her plan to run away.

"What are you doing?" asked her, Maya's cousin.

"Hey! Mind your own business!" replied Maya.

"Nonsense! You'll getting married soon, and you wanna run away? What will I tell to your mom?"

"I don't want to get married! I want to continue my studies. Also, I want to figure out more of my RevoTrix that I had,"

Maya jumped out from the window and ran away from her house. Maya's cousin looked worried.

..............

Maya was 19 year old girl, studied in one college in Aerospace Science. She used to learn that subject from one Master. She also had one RevoTrix, that she found when she was 15. She used it to make an expert for her aerospace science experiment. But she don't know what RevoTrix that can help her of.

That time, she rushed to her Master's house. There, she shocked as she saw of her Master fainted with blood covered.

"Master!!" screamed Maya. "What happen to you?"

"I need to go, Maya," said that Master.

"Master, don't!"

"Maya, I hav something to tell you....... Marksight had killed me......."

"Master, Marksight?"

"He wanted to find after his son......"

"His son?"

"And if you found of one 5 year old boy...... with 'M' tatoo on his right wrist, you need to kill him,"

"Master, I promise,"

Her Master is dead.

"Master! Master!!!"

Maya walked out from his house.... she felt so sad. She kept of her promise to fulfill his last wish.

**What happen next? Get ready to next chapter.**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!!**


	2. Uprising

**Time: Hour 1600**  
**Place: Petaling Jaya, Selangor, Malaysia**

Maya walked alone along that city. She brought her Master's last wish to kill Marksight's son before it's too late.

**Maya's POV**  
**Master, I promise, I'll finish Marksight and his son before the time is come. World needs me. But... you didn't tell me, what's my Revotrix functioned of. I hope one day, I know what that thing can help me with.**

"We're here to help you," someone said behind her. She looked behind her and......

Ben and Gwen was there. Actually they came back to Malaysia to find after Zack and Reply after 5 years they haven't meet. Not forget, Julie. That's her first time she came here to find out more about Marksight phenomenon.

"Who are you?" asked Maya.

"I'm Ben," Ben introduced himself. "And this is my cousin, Gwen,"

"And I'm Julie," Julie introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," said Maya.

"We're also nice to meet you," said Gwen.

"Actually, why are you come here? And why do you greet me?" asked Maya again.

"Actually, I want to ask you of something," said Ben. "Have you seen one black hair guy with his little brother, maybe he's 5 year old,"

"I don't know," said Maya. "But wait the minute! 5 year old boy?"

"Why do you shocked? Is anything wrong here?" asked Julie

"5 year old boy and his brother..... yes! I want to find after him too!" said Maya.

"It seems we have a same mission," said Ben. "But we need to get hurry, probably that monster want to find after him,"

"Yeah, I think so," said Maya.

They walked together as they wanted to find Zack and Reply. But......

"Actually, what are you wearing at?" asked Ben, as he saw of Revotrix at Maya's wrist.

"My Revotrix," said Maya. "I found it when I was lost in the forest in one camping when I was 15, I mean 5 years ago. There, I saw of one big meteor crashed into the ground and then, I walked toward it and..... I found of Revotrix,"

"Do you know what it functioned of?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know," said Maya. "I'm decided to travel to find the advantages of Revotrix,"

And then, there was a couple citizen ran away from the scene. That makes Ben, Gwen, Julie and Maya shocked, curious and run toward of something.

"It seems Marksight is around here," said Maya.

"How do you know that?" asked Ben.

"When I learnt of aerospace science with my Master, he told me that Marksight looked for his son. He dared to do anything as long as he can take over the world with his son. And now, he sent his 'alien' to destroy the world," said Maya

There was one lamp stand fell down toward them. All of them shocked, thus they ran away.

"That was close," said Julie. "You said, Marksight's here?"

Behind them, there was one shadow, looked like a mosquito. That makes them ran away into one building and shut the door. That mosquito flied after them.

Inside that building......

"I think that alien is not after us," said Maya.

And then, they shocked as that alien's legs broke into that building. That makes all of them moved away from that door.

"You said, Marksight's is over there?" asked Julie.

"I said, Marksight sent his 'alien' to kill us," said Maya.

That door broken down. That mosquito like alien rushed in, tried to attack them.

"We're doomed!!" screamed Maya.

Ben and Gwen rushed toward that monster to attack it. First, Gwen used her spell to form of one water attack and then, one hand-shaped formed to attack that alien but that blast was broken, makes her fell down.

As that alien tried to attack Gwen, Ben activated his Omnitrix, then he changed into Big Chill.

One freeze attack makes that mosquito alien can't attack Gwen. She ran away toward Julie and Maya.

And then, Big Chill tried to make that mosquito alien moved out from that building. When that mosquito alien tried to attack that small alien, it invisibled suddenly or flied to another place.

But not for long. As the time is up, that small alien changed back to Ben. That makes that mosquito alien tried to attack him.

And then, Maya rushed toward Ben to save him.

"Maya, what are you doing?" asked Julie.

And then, Maya rushed toward Ben, as she shown of her Revotrix to that mosquito alien.

"Don't touch him!" scolded Maya to that alien. "Or.... it kill you!"

"Maya, what are you doing? You're going to die?" murmured Ben to Maya.

And then the Revotrix produced of one yellow light and she activated it, that makes that mosquito alien freezed suddenly, then it looked expanded and........

BOOOMMMM!

Maya and Ben ran away toward the rest. Much black goo splashed toward them.

"It seems you know what your Revotrix functioned of," said Gwen.

"I don't know," said Maya.

"Your Revotrix functioned to encourages explosion to any opponent who see of the light of it," said Ben.

"It seems, I know Revotrix is not a bad thing," said Maya. "Maybe it can help us to finish Marksight and kill his son,"

"Can you tell us what's your mission as you said?" asked Ben.

"Nothing, nothing," replied Maya.

They continued their journey to figure out more of their new future to finish down Marksight.

_Paranoia is in bloom,_  
_The Marksight transmissions will resume_  
_They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down_  
_And hope that, we will never see the truth around (so come on)_  
_Another promise, another seed_  
_Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed_  
_And all the, Green belts wrapped around our minds_  
_And endless, red tape to keep the truth confined (so come on)_

Meanwhile, Zack and Reply was riding a motorcycle, unfortunately.....

their motorcycle was break down.

"Brother, what we want to do?" asked Reply.

"Just be patient, brother," said Zack. "Maybe it can help you,"

"What do you mean?"

Their quotes stopped suddenly as Reply found of one ball. It rolled faster, Reply ran after it, then Zack ran after his brother. That ball was gone. The 2 brothers walked around.

And then, they saw of something inside the bush. They saw of one platypus liked alien gave one bowl to them. They accepted it.

"Brother," said Reply.

"What?" asked Zack.

"What if we drink it?"

"Sure,"

Reply drank of that liquid inside that bowl for a half, following with Zack, finish the another.

"But why it tasted bitter?" asked Zack.

They looked over that alien closer and they saw of one rat at his hand, put into the pot.

"MOUSE?" Both of them shocked. And then, that alien moved toward them. It was eagle legged with scary alien.

That scary alien lifted both of the humans and thrown away from the scene toward one tree nearby. They fainted.

And then, there's something attacked that scary alien. What happen?

Actually, Humongousau appeared suddenly to rescue Zack and Reply. While both of the alien fought each other, Gwen, Julie, and Maya took that oppurtunity to take Zack and Reply away.

And then, the time is up, that good alien returned back to Ben. Maya rushed toward Ben and shown of her Revotrix to that alien. But it didn't working. That makes Maya and Ben ran away.

"Actually, what happen to that alien?" asked Maya.

That scary alien looked up to the tree. Its ball was up there. That alien can't climb up to reach it down. (that alien has its own ball pet, chapter 1)

Gwen started of her spell as she want to get that ball down. That ball fell down and Ben grabbed it as he gave it to that alien.

_FLASHBACK STARTED_  
_Ben looked over one fluffy ball with blue eyes at his lap._  
_"So, this is what you want, huh?" asked Ben, then he thrown that ball to that monster. That monster moved away with that ball that he looked for._  
_FLASHBACK ENDED_

That scary alien walked away from the scene. Meanwhile, Zack and Reply woke up.

"Hey, what happen?" asked Zack.

"Where's that alien?" asked Reply.

"It's get away," said Ben.

And then, the 2 brothers shocked as they saw of someone. Zack tried to recognise them.

"Zack, is that you?" asked Ben to Zack.

"Ben! I know that you're here!!" screamed Zack, then they hugged together.

"Okay, is he Zack that you mentioned for, Ben?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, he's Zack. He responsibled to find for Marksight's son," said Ben.

"Don't worry. I found it and he's okay," said Zack.

"Wait the minute!" said Maya. "Zack, you said you had found Marksight's son. But where's him?"

"Emm....." said Zack. "I lost it a few years ago. I want to look for it. My little brother can help us," (Zack was lying)

"I see..." sighed Maya.

"Okay, we don't have much time," said Ben. "We need to find after Marksight's son before his father meet him and the world belong to them,"

And then, they continued their journey together, and their mission was begin.........

_They will not force us_  
_They will stop degrading us_  
_They will not control us_  
_We will be victorious_  
_so come on_

That night..... at one unknown place......

Kevin arrived there, he looked over surounding with his mobile radar. Actually, he came there with one mission, to find after Marksight. He want to absorb his mystic power as he want to improve himself. He also predicted, Marksight's somewhere to find his son. He thought, his son also in somewhere. He also want to kill Marksight's son.

At the same time, our friends (Ben, Gwen, Julie, Maya, Zack, Reply) walked around to continue their adventure.

Kevin came there, makes them shocked. And then, he rushed down toward Ben.

"Hey! Why are you here?" shouted Ben.

"Reply, let's go!" Zack pulled Reply's hand, and they ran away. That makes Kevin ran after them, absorbed Reply's energy, that makes him fell down.

"Reply!!" Zack shocked.

"Hey, damned boy! What do you want from me?" shouted Zack to Kevin.

"So, where's Marksight's son?" asked Kevin.

"Marksight's son? Reply?" Zack shocked. "Reply is not an alien!"

That makes Kevin felt challenged, his hands changed into metals, ready to attack Zack.

And then, Zack saw of his Magnatrix on his wrist, then he activated it. One red light makes Kevin fell down.

The rest of them rushed to the scene.

"Zack, are you allright?" asked Julie.

"I'm okay," said Zack.

"Brother, what are we gonna do now?" asked Reply

"We better run away," said Ben.

And then, all of them leaved the scene.....

But not for Maya.

"Hey, guys!" shouted Maya. "I'm really need your help! That's Magnatrix!!"

"What do you said?" said someone from behind, then he hidden Maya from the scene.

_Interchanging mind control_  
_Come let the, revolution takes its toll_  
_If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye_  
_You'd see that We should never be afraid to die (so come on)_  
_Rise up and take the power back_  
_It's time the fat cats had a heart attack_  
_They know that their time's coming to an end_  
_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

At the next day......

Ben, Gwen, Julie, Zack, and Reply walked out from one building after they hidden there for a whole night from Kevin.

"We're already gotta big trouble from Kevin," said Ben. "He want after Marksight's son. Just like us,"

"Yeah, speaking of Kevin, have you seen Maya?" asked Zack suddenly. All of them shocked.

"Maya? Maybe Kevin took her away," said Julie.

"And..." said Zack. "She said of something before she's gone,"

"What 's that?" asked Gwen.

"Magnatrix. I'm wearing Magnatrix," said Zack. "I found it when I found Reply at somewhere. There, Ben, Gwen and I took Reply from one frozen tube. 5 years ago,"

"Did you said, 5 years ago, you found Reply?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, why?" asked Zack.

"We can't let Maya and Kevin known about it," said Ben. "Like this,"

Then, all of them whispered one another. They kept that secret.

...............

"Okay, you wanna to destroy Marksight and absorb his power?" asked Maya to Kevin.

"Yeah, I want to finish him," said Kevin. "Also his lost son,"

"Me too," said Maya. "My Master told me that I need to destroy Marksight and his son before the time. And... he told me that Marksight's son was 5 year old and he had M tatoo at his wrist. and....."

"Do you know what we're planning now?" asked Kevin.

"I know it, we just need to..... take Reply away," said Maya.

_They will not force us_  
_They will stop degrading us_  
_They will not control us_  
_We will be victorious_  
_Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!_

That night,

Kevin and Maya were hiding somewhere. They saw of the rest of the friends were outside the building. They walked out as they want to find after Marksight's son.

That time, Reply lost from the group as he want to catch the butterflies. And then, he meet Kevin and Maya. Reply shocked.

"You can't get away..." said Maya, as she caught Reply. Reply screamed as Maya and Kevin took him away.

Meanwhile, Zack heard of that scream. He ran to find after Reply. Ben ran after him.

Back to the 'evils', Maya activated her Revotrix and then shown it to Reply, makes Reply felt mad.

Reply attacked Maya as he became fierce alien, makes Kevin changed his hands into metals to attack Reply, but he had been defeated. When Reply tried to attack Maya, she screamed.

Ben and Zack were there.

"See? Marksight's son!" screamed Zack.

Ben activated his Omnitrix, then he changed into Echo Echo.

Reply tried to attack them, but Echo Echo duplicated into 40, then it formed sound waves, makes Reply stopped to attack them.

That time, Gwen and Julie came to the scene. Zack noticed.

"Reply became weird. What happen?" asked Gwen.

"That's not Reply. That's Marksight's son!" said Zack.

And the time's running out. Echo Echo became weaker, then it returned into Ben.

Meanwhile, Reply ran away from the scene. Then, he came back.

"Brother," said Reply. "What happen?"

"Reply? Are you okay?" asked Zack. "Reply, I'm worried of you,"

"Listen up, Zack," said Maya.

"Reply is an alien!" said Kevin. "He's Marksight's son!"

"Hey, watch out of your tongue!" shouted Zack.

"Hey, guys! Can you stop fighting?" shouted Julie.

_They will not force us_  
_They will stop degrading us_  
_They can not control us_  
_We will be victorious_

_Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!_

All of them muted for a while.

"That's not important if Reply is Marksight's son or not," said Julie. "The important for us now is....."

"We need to find this statement," said Ben.

"Also we have a bad news," said Maya. "According to my Revotrix, Marksight will take over the world for more 24 hours. We need to find his son faster before it's too late,"

"Also Magnatrix, Revotrix and Omnitrix.... Marksight's afraid of them," said Maya again.

"What are we waiting for? We need to find Marksight's son before it's too late," said Zack.

"And one more thing, we'll splited into 3 groups. first group, Zack and Reply. second group, Gwen, Julie and I. Third group, Ben and Kevin." said Maya.

That makes Ben and Kevin shocked.

"That's not fair!" shouted both of them to Maya.

Meanwhile, at the sky, there's something looking for them from above........

**What happen next? Get ready to next chapter.....**


	3. Whataya want from me?

**Time: Hour 2000**  
**Place: Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

That night, 3 groups were ready for finding Marksight and his son.

"But I don't want," said Kevin. "I better get out from here,"

Kevin leaved the scene.

"Okay," said Zack. "We better find after Marksight before it's too late,"

"Brother," said Reply.

"What?" asked Zack.

"You said, you have a Magnatrix. What's that?"

"I found it 5 years ago. It functioned to...."

Zack seems forgot of the function of Magnatrix.

"Just tell him, it functioned to kill him," said Maya.

"Maya! You can't scare him like that," said Zack. "He's still young for this,"

"Guys," said Julie. "I think Reply's gone,"

All of them shocked when Julie said of that.

"We better split up," said Ben. "We must find Reply,"

All of them splited up to another place to find after Reply.

.....

Meanwhile, Kevin walked alone at Kuala Lumpur city. There, he knocked down with someone accidentally.

"Hey!" said that human. "Are you blind?"

"Actually, you're really blind!" said Kevin.

"You better take out of your word or...."

That human changed got his transformation, his blue eyes became yellow falcon eyes, his ears has blue feathers, and black mark at his eyes. His hands has a long sharp nails.

"Are you....." Kevin gasped.

"You better to dead right now," said Marksight (human form).

Then, Kevin's hands became a metal material to fight against that man. Marksight attacked Kevin with his hot fire blast. That makes Kevin's hands melted and he ran away.

Marksight smirked then he walked away. He's still in human form, after 500 years.

Meanwhile, Kevin felt of his hand changed slowly into Marksight's hand, forming of fire blast. It seems Kevin had improved of his power.... but....... he had his mission to solve for.

........

At the same time, Reply ran away to find after his brother and the rest. But he didn't know as he's lost. Behind him, there was one alien hand creeped at his shoulder and lifted him up. Replt struggled and screamed.

Actually, Kevin kidnapped Reply. He wanted to finish Reply!

"Your time is come, boy," said Kevin. "You better make your last wish,"

And then, there was one man behind Kevin, attacked him, makes Reply hidden himself behind one building.

"You know who is that boy?" asked Marksight, beating Kevin.

"Marksight?" Kevin gasped.

"That bot is my son! Idiot human!!" Marksight kept hitting Kevin, makes him ran away.

Marksight stood over there, Reply walked toward him. He saw Marksight walked away.

"Er.... can I ask you," asked Reply.

Reply stood at another side. Marksight walked from behind, touching him. Reply thought that guy behind him was Kevin.

"You said, I'm Marksight's son. But how do you know?" asked Reply again.

And then, Ben came suddenly, beating Marksight, tapped Reply's shoulder.

"Kevin just want to tease you, not else," said Ben.

"Ben?" Reply shocked.

"Reply, your brother is looking out for you,"

Reply screamed, ran away. "Brother!!"

And then, Marksight tapped Ben's shoulder.

"Kevin, you better not to tease Reply like that. We need to...." said Ben.

"Wait the minute! You're not Kevin," Ben shocked as he saw Marksight.

"Are you looking for me?" asked Kevin suddenly.

"Wait the minute! If you're real Kevin, and the guy that I called now.....," Ben looked scared. He thought Marksight was Kevin but he came there recently.

Ben and Kevin leaved the scene, ran away.

_Hey, slow it down_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_Yeah, I m afraid_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

Meanwhile.....

Zack and Maya discussed of something.

"Zack, we need to know that Marksight's son is..." said Maya.

"You said, Marksight's son is Reply?" asked Zack. "It couldn't be!"

"But this is for our sake. Marksight's son is one of us,"

"But I don't want to harm anyone because of him,"

Maya shown of her Revotrix to Zack.

"You better kill him, or...." said Maya.

"Or what? I don't want to kill Reply," said Zack.

There, Marksight walked behind them.

Reply, Ben and Kevin rushed toward Maya and Zack..

"Zack! Maya! Behind you!!" screamed Ben.

That makes Zack and Maya shocked, they ran away, but Marksight grabbed Maya first. Zack and Kevin tried to hit Marksight from behind. Reply ran toward Ben, scared..

At the same time, Gwen and Julie arrived there. They helped to release Maya from Marksight.

But Marksight stopped all of them then he rushed toward Reply and pulled his hand while Ben tried to grab Reply from Marksight.

There, Reply shocked as he saw of M tatoo at his wrist for the first time. All of them gasped.

"What happen?" screamed Reply.

Then, Marksight got his alien hands totally and the feather at his ears became longer.

"Guys, that's Marksight!" screamed Zack.

Then, Kevin walked forward as he want to fight against Marksight. His hands became metals and tried to punch Marksight but......

Kevin had been thrown away for a few metre after Marksight punched him.

Ben came forward then he activated his Omnitrix. Then he changed into Chromastone.

Marksight shot it with his fire blast but Chromastone absorbed it thus it formed of electrical energy to attack Marksight. Unfortunately, Marksight changed that electrical power into fire-electric blast thus he attacked Chromastone back. It thown away for a few mile, then it changed into Ben.

"We need to run away!" screamed Zack, then all of them ran away.

Maya stopped for a while as Marksight was after them, she activated her Revotrix, formed of yellow light to confuse Marksight as she ran away from him.

But Marksight kept ran after them.

All of them ran toward the KLCC tower. They shocked as that tower was closed. Kevin's hands became metal once again to break the metal doors.

Zack rushed toward Marksight, activated his Magnatrix to form of red shield to prevent themselves from Marksight's blast.

Reply rushed toward Marksight to help his brother. Marksight looked over him.

"DARKSIGHT!!" screamed Marksight, then he attacked Reply withhis fire blast, makes Reply's ring at his finger broken into pieces and he had been thrown away.

"REPLY!!" screamed Zack, as he saw Reply had been thrown away. Ben grabbed Reply toward the rest.

"DARKSIGHT!!" screamed Marksight.

Reply screamed then he fainted.

"Reply! Reply!" All of them shocked.

Then, Zack activated his Magnatrix to change the pieces of Reply's ring as the meteor then he made the meteor rain toward Marksight. Each pieces makes an explosion.

Ben rushed toward Zack then he pulled him toward that tower. But Marksight attacked Ben from behind, makes him felt weaker, his power had been absorbed.

That makes Zack stopped for a while to help Ben, but Marksight walked closer to them and started to attack them but.....

There was platypus like alien tried to stop Marksight from attacking Ben.

"Hey, is that...." asked Zack.

"That alien want to help us," said Ben.

Zack pulled Ben toward the tower, toward the rest of them.

But it can't take long. Marksight attacked that alien then it thrown away into the pond nearby. That alien drown as it fear of water.

"That alien need our help!" Ben shocked, thus he tried to rush toward that alien but Zack stopped him.

"Ben, we don't have much time. We need to save ourselves," Zack kept pulling Ben inside that tower.

That platypus alien was dead in that pond.

Meanwhile, Kevin activated his metal hands to form of one metal wall to prevent Marksight from entering there. After that process was complete, they rushed into that tower. Marksight failed to enter that tower as the door was covered with metal wall.

"You damned humans!" screamed Marksight.

_There might have been a time_

_I would give myself away_

_(Ooh) Once upon a time_

_I didn t give a damn_

_But now here we are_

_So what do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

Meanwhile, Ben and the others rushed into that tower to hide themselves from Marksight.

"How are we gonna do now?" asked Gwen.

"Marksight is after us.," said Ben.

"So, that word.. I'm Marksight's son..... is true?" asked Reply.

"Reply, I don't want to tell this," said Zack. "You're really Marksight's son. That time, Ben, Gwen and I kidnapped you to save the world from your dad's blast.. He want to take over the world with you,"

Reply screamed. "I'm not Marksight's son! Just tell me it was wrong,"

"But it's true," said Gwen. "And we need to save the world instead not let Marksight get you,"

Then, Marksight came suddenly toward them. He broke that metal door first and he rushed toward them.

_Just don t give up_

_I m workin it out_

_Please don t give in_

_I won t let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, what do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

And then, Ben, Gwen, Zack and Maya walked forward. Julie and Kevin were hiding Reply in somewhere inside that tower.

Marksight revealed of his alien form slowly then he was ready to attack them.

Then, Ben activated of his Omnitrix, then he changed into Spidermonkey. He formed of his web at the celling of that tower.

Meanwhile, Zack and Maya activated of their Magnatrix and Revotrix. 2 red and yellow light formed to make Marksight slowly became gems. But it failed as Marksight can broke it. Then, Zack formed of his red blast while Maya formed of yellow fence to stop Marksight. Gwen began to start her spell to trap Marksight up then, Marksight trapped in that web (that Spiermonkey have done)

Unfortunately, Marksight released himself suddenly, then he attacked Spidermonkey down to the ground floor, then it changed into Ben. Zack, Maya and Gwen rushed toward him. They felt weak as their power had been absorbed by Marksight.

At the same time, Julie and Kevin decided to hide Reply inside one side of that tower but it failed as Reply changed into a fierce alien, then it attacked both of them. Kevin started to activate his Marksight's arms to attack Reply. That makes Reply ran away and Kevin and Julie ran after him.

Back to the heroes,  
Marksight walked closer toward them as they felt too weak to attack him.

"You're so weak for me, humans," said Marksight. "You better to die,"

"But I'm not!" screamed Zack then he punched Marksight down. Gwen asked the three of them (Ben, Zack, Maya) to make a circle to get back of their powers. She began to cast the spell to absorb their power from Marksight. Marksight screamed as 4 ballon formed (green, yellow, blue, red) then it rushed toward all of them each.

Maya- yellow balloon

Zack- red balloon

Ben- green balloon

Gwen- blue balloon

And then, Zack and Maya activated of their Magnatrix and Revotrix to attack Marksight while Gwen began to start of her spell to trap Marksight into the another dimension. Marksight had been pulled slowly into that black hole then he had been inserted inside there. That black hole closed.

"We did it!" screamed all of them.

But Reply screamed, ran toward them, following with Kevin and Julie.

"Brother, help me! Kevin wanted to kill me!" screamed Reply.

"Hey! You changed into the alien, you know?" asked Julie.

"You're Marksight's son, not Zack's brother," said Kevin.

"Wait the minute!" said Maya. "It seems...."

"Why, Maya?" asked Gwen.

"Reply's gone once again!" screamed Ben.

All of them searched for Reply.

_Yeah, it s plain to see_

_that baby you re beautiful_

_And it s nothing wrong with you_

_It s me I m a freak_

_but thanks for lovin me_

_Cause you re doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you step away_

_I wouldn t even try but I think_

_you could save my life_

Meanwhile, Marksight's mind power makes Reply grown up to be a teenager. He looked like Marksight, with evil hearted.

"Reply!!" screamed Zack, as he saw Reply.

But Reply attacked Zack with his fire blast. He avoided it. Then, Maya started to activate her Revotrix to control Reply, makes Reply fainted.

"We need to kill Reply right now," said Maya. "Marksight's back,"

"But we've sent him into the another dimension," said Gwen.

"He can run away from the another dimension, unless he's dead,"

Reply woke up and flied up to the celling as he attacked all of them with his fire blast. After all of them looked weak, he moved down as he want to attack his brother (Zack) but.....

"Brother! Help me! I can't control myself!!" screamed Reply.

"Reply, is that you?" screamed Zack.

Marksight appeared from the dimension that Gwen trapped him before. That makes a big storm around there.

"I'll take over the world for a few minutes!!" screamed Marksight. "Darksight, my son, come back to your dad. We'll take over the world together!!"

Reply floated up toward Marksight, up to the sky following the 'light bridges' of Earth and planet of Darjogous. but he screamed for help.

"Brother! Help me!!"

That makes Zack grabbed him , following the others. Kevin activated his metal hands to grab the ground and stop Reply from taken up toward Marksight. But they failed as Reply kept floated up. Then, Zack activated his Magnatrix to form of red rope to grab Reply but it's broken for a few moments. Then, Zack, Maya and Ben jumped up to grab Reply together. Their watches had been activated, makes the 'light bridge' of Earth and planet Darjogous disconnected.

"You damned humans!" screamed Marksight. He saw Ben, Maya and Zack brought Reply down toward Gwen, Julie and Kevin.

_Just don t give up_

_I m workin it out_

_Please don t give in_

_I won t let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, what do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

Gwen, Julie and Kevin helped to hide teenager Reply somewhere.

"How dare you, humans!" screamed Marksight to Ben, Zack and Maya. "You must be finished from now!!"

"We not let you from take over our world!" screamed Zack.

Then, Marksight attacked all of them, but Maya activated her Revotrix to form yellow shield. Then, Ben rushed out to activate his Omnitrix, then he changed into Swampfire. He formed of fire blast toward Marksight, makes much fire blast spreaded around of that tower.

Zack activated of his Magnatrix to help Swampfire to attack Marksight with fire meteor rain. Marksight kept attacking them with his electric blast. Then, the fire meteor blast had been improved by both of them. Then, Maya activated of her Revotrix to form yellow lights to confuse Marksight, following with combining her laser light with Zack's Magnatrix with meteor laser light to form one horizontal line.

Then, Swampfire formed of one vertical fire lines, formed of cross to make fire areas. Marksight burnt faster as that cross fire 'pulled' him down and then, he burnted.

Swampfire turned back to Ben.

"Yeah! We did it!!" screamed 3 of them.

Gwen, Julie, Kevin and Reply walked toward them.

"What the awesome action, brother," said Reply to Zack.

"Reply," said Zack. "You're going better right now,"

"Yeah, I hope Marksight's not after us again,"

Without being noticed, there's one little earthquake with fire, Julie saw it thus she screamed as she saw of Marksight's original form appeared from down there.

That makes all of them shocked.

"Marksight's still alive!!" screamed Ben.

_Just don t give up on me_

_I won t let you down_

_No, I won t let you down_

Then, Marksight formed of his alien hands to trap any of them one by one. Kevin was the first victim, makes him covered with ' hard jelly'. Following with Julie. That makes Gwen started to cast a spell to stop Marksight but she had been attacked by Marksight, makes her trapped inside.

That time, Ben, Zack and Maya shocked as their watches formed of lights. It seems they need to combine their power together to stop Marksight.

"Brother, let me help you!!" screamed Reply.

"Stay away, Reply! Run away!!" screamed Zack.

Reply ran away but Marksight attacked him, makes him also trapped.

"We need to combine our power together," said Maya. "Or Marksight will take over the world,"

_So_

_Just don t give up_

_I m workin it out_

_Please don t give in_

_I won t let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, what do you want from me_

_Just don t give up_

_I m workin it out_

_Please don t give in_

_I won t let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, Whataya Want From Me_

Zack activated of his Magnatrix, formed of red lights.

Maya activated ofher Revotrix, formed of yellow lights.

Ben activated of his Omnitrix, formed of green lights.

Each of them formed of different flames, then they combined their powers together then those flames attacked Marksight.

That makes Marksight burnt slowly, then it expanded and.... it exploded.

_(whataya want from me)_

_Whataya want from me_

_whataya want from me_

**Time: Hour 0800**  
**Place: KLCC tower, Malaysia.**

Everything's back to normal. Kevin, Julie, Gwen and Reply returned back to normal. Marksight's gone. They shocked.

"Hey, where's the others?" asked Reply.

They saw Zack, Maya and Ben dived down to the ground, they fell into one sponged floor.

"Hey!" said Zack. "Are you allright?"

"We're okay right now," said Kevin. "But where's Marksight?"

"He's finished," said Ben. "Everything's settled,"

"And I'm a real human being?" asked Reply.

"Maybe," said Zack.

"And the world is saved," said all of them, happily.

The End

Moral Value: You want to save the world? That's our responsibility.

Okay, this is a very bad fic, right?

**Okay, reviews please! If no reviews come for more 48 hours, this story will be deleted. Whatever,Enjoy!**

**Don't forget, vote the hottest characters in my profile.**


End file.
